1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting casing, especially to a protecting casing for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Portable electronic devices such as tablet PCs, cell phones become necessary items for people in modern lives. To enhance the visual effect or to protect the portable electronic device, a protecting casing is mounted around the electronic device.
A conventional protecting casing comprises a base. A peripheral edge of the base is bent to form a surrounding wall. A peripheral edge of the surrounding wall is bent to form an annular flange. When the conventional protecting casing is mounted around the electronic device, the base covers the bottom of the electronic device, and the annular flange abuts the peripheral edge of the top of the electronic device to position the conventional protecting casing on the portable electronic device. However, the conventional protecting casing only uses the annular flange to position the portable electronic device so that the stability for the conventional protecting casing to position the portable electronic device is insufficient. When external forces accidentally act on the portable electronic device with the conventional protecting casing, the conventional protecting casing may be easily separated from the portable electronic device so that the portable electronic device loses the protection.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a protecting casing for a portable electronic device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.